


I'll be right back

by Merid24



Category: Black Mirror, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mourning, Rok s Johnlockem - duben, Sci-Fi, in another body
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merid24/pseuds/Merid24
Summary: Johnovi bylo okamžitě jasné, že je něco hodně špatně, když se před 221b objevila Lestradova policejní auta. Greg vystoupil z auta, oči červené, výraz plný neskutečné bolesti a Johnovi se podlomili nohy.





	I'll be right back

**Author's Note:**

> Za tohle mě budete nenávidět. Já to ale napsat musela. Pokud tedy nesnesete špatný konec, pak tohle raději nečtěte. Příspěvek do Johnlock výzvy - měsíc duben - "v jiném těle, v cizí hlavě"  
> Byli jste varováni.

„Vážně nechceš jít se mnou?“ zeptal se Sherlock a podíval se na Johna pohledem, kterému jeho manžel jen málokdy dokázal odolat. Tentokrát byl ale neoblomný.

„Necháváme Rosie u paní Hudsonové až příliš často. A říkal jsi, že tenhle není nebezpečný.“

Sherlock přikývl a pak se zamyslel, bylo na něm vidět, že vede nějaký vnitřní boj. „Můžu zůstat, jestli mě tu vážně potřebuješ…“ oznámil nakonec Johnovi, ale bylo vidět, že už je připravený vyběhnout do akce.

„To je v pořádku, Sherlocku. Jen běž. A pozdravuj Grega.“

„Koho?“

„Lestrada.“

Sherlock už byl skoro ze dveří, pak se ale zastavil, aby se vrátil k Johnovi a políbil ho na tvář. Rosie, kterou měl John na klíně pohladil po hlavě a pak ji políbil na čelo. Po krátkém pohledu do Johnových očí, který znamenal „až přijdu domů, všechno ti to vynahradím“, se konečně otočil a odešel.

…

John Rosie četl, potom ji šel vykoupat, a nakonec ji uložil do postýlky. Sherlock už byl nejméně čtyři hodiny pryč a Johna se zmocnil špatný pocit. Nesmysl. Sherlock byl kolikrát pryč mnohem déle, není důvod se strachovat. Když už bylo 11 a Sherlock pořád nikde, John to nevydržel a napsal mu.

_Všechno v pořádku?_

Odpověď ale nepřicházela, a tak John napsal další zprávu.

_Kdy se vrátíš domů?_

John začínal mít opravdu strach. Přecházel po pokoji sem a tam a snažil se zachovat klidnou hlavu. Zavolá Lestradovi. Jen aby měl klid.

„Ahoj, je tam Sherlock? Můžu s ním mluvit?“

„Sherlock tu není. Myslel jsem, že nakonec zůstal doma s tebou.“

„Doma není. Panebože, Gregu, co když se mu něco stalo?“

„Uklidni se Johne. Nejspíš se jen stavil v márnici za Molly nebo něco podobného. Ale vyhlásím po něm pátrání, jestli tě to uklidní.“

„Díky Gregu, jo, a kdyby dorazil, tak mi zavolej. Jdu dát Rosie k paní Hudsonové a hledat ho.“

„Neblázni Johne. Zůstaň s Rosie doma, kdyby se Sherlock vrátil. A dej o tom vědět Mycroftovi.“

„Dobře… dobře.“

…

Johnovi bylo okamžitě jasné, že je něco hodně špatně, když se před 221b objevila Lestradova policejní auta. Greg vystoupil z auta, oči červené, výraz plný neskutečné bolesti a Johnovi se podlomily nohy.

Když se probudil, ležel ve své posteli a vedle na židli seděla paní Hudsonová.

„Je Sherlock…?“

Paní Hudsonová zakroutila hlavou a John nemohl dýchat. Nemohl dělat nic než křičet. Křičet, mlátit kolem sebe pěstmi a kopat do věcí. Až když byl vyčerpaný, tak si uvědomil, že paní Hudsonová odešla a utěšuje plačící Rosie v druhém pokoji.

John věděl, že by měl něco udělat. Měl by Rosie utěšit. Měl by se zachovat jako správný otec. Jediné, čeho byl schopný, bylo ležet v posteli a nechat se zmítat vlnami bolesti.

…

Mycroft ho přestěhoval i se všemi jeho věcmi do Sussexu. Útulný malý domek, který měl Sherlock očividně v záloze a připravený na to, aby se do něj přestěhovali, jakmile je omrzí hlučný Londýn. Bylo to místo, kde chtěl s Johnem strávit zbytek jejich životů. Místo, kde spolu měli zestárnout.

Rosie mu vrátí, jakmile se dá trochu dohromady. A John se snažil. Kvůli ní. Kvůli Sherlockovi. Nemohl dovolit, aby se minulost opakovala. Rosie už si toho zažila dost a ztratila příliš mnoho lidí, kteří ji milovali.

…

Často chodil ven. Pracoval na zahradě, podnikal dlouhé výpravy do hor. Staral se o to, aby měl pořád co dělat. Rosie rostla jako z vody. Za měsíc jí měli být čtyři a John dělal všechno pro to, aby byla šťastná. Dával si pozor na to, aby se ujistil že spí, než se rozbrečel a sáhl po prášcích na utlumení bolesti.

Nejvíc ze všeho mu chyběl Sherlockův hlas. Občas měl dokonce pocit, že ho slyší, jenže na rozdíl od doby po smrti Mary, Sherlocka nevídal. Co jen by dal za to, aby si s ním mohl znovu promluvit. Stisknout mu ruku. Pocuchat mu jeho nádherné kudrliny. Vidět ten jeho úsměv, jeho oči, jak jiskří, když chrlí dedukce o lidech, které nikdy dřív neviděl. Jak zapáleně mluví o prostých věcech, jako je tabák nebo včely.

Dal by za to cokoli.

…

Za týden ho přijel navštívit Mycroft. Johna to docela překvapilo. Sherlockův bratr za ním často nejezdil a pokud ano, dal mu předem vědět.

„Johne, jak se má Rosie?“

„Je ve školce. Asi ji přihlásím na hodiny klavíru. Zdá se, že má na hudbu talent.“

„Hm… čekal bych, že bude spíš sportovně založená po svém otci.“

John se nadechl. „Koneckonců, nebyl jsem její jediný otec.“

Mycroft se podíval na zem. „Jistě… můžu dovnitř?“

John uvolnil dveře, aby mohl Mycroft projít, a postavil na čaj. Mycroft si sedl do nejbližšího křesla. Do toho, které dříve patřilo Sherlockovi. John se snažil potlačit vztek, který znenadání pocítil.

„Jak to všechno zvládáš, Johne?“

„Jak myslíš, že to zvládám? Dělám, co musím.“

„Jistě. Zodpovědný jako obvykle.“

„Kdybys měl čtyřletou dceru, tak bys to pochopil.“

„Jistě, já jen… nevypadáš příliš šťastný. Už je to přes dva roky. Sherlock by nechtěl, aby sis tímhle prošel znova.“

„Na to měl Sherlock myslet před tím, než se zabil při autonehodě,“ odsekl John, najednou rozzuřený. _Čas na léky. Nadechnout se, vydechnout, měj to pod kontrolou._ „Omlouvám se.“

„To je v pořádku. Vlastně mám pro tebe návrh.“

John se otočil. „Jaký návrh?“

„Právě jsme dotestovali novou technologii. Dokážeme přenést všechny Sherlockovi vzpomínky, jeho povahové rysy, chování, do nového těla.“

„Co to je za nesmysly?“

„Žádné nesmysly, jen věda. Chemicky vyrobená kůže, citlivá na podněty, může mít i stejný hlas, Johne. Jen si to představ. Mohl bys ho znovu slyšet.“

„Vypadni odsud! Jak se vůbec opovažuješ mi tohle nabízet? Dát Sherlockovu geniální mysl do nějakého robota… Běž, nebo udělám něco, čeho budeme oba později litovat.“

Mycroft přikývl a odešel.

Johnovi přišla druhý den zpráva.

_Pokud si to rozmyslíš, dej mi vědět. MH_

John hodil telefon do kouta s takovou silou, až se rozlétl na kusy.

…

Dva muži mu přivezli krabici. Všechno to bylo tak šílené, ale John přesto souhlasil. Potřebuje to. Nikomu tím neubližuje. Potřebuje to nebo se zblázní.

Napustil vanu a vložil do ní ztuhlé tělo. Podle návodu přidal vyživující gel a nasypal do vany prášek obsahující elektrolyty. Začínal být docela skeptický, že to vážně bude fungovat. Teď měl čekat hodinu. Šel dolů, protože se nedokázal dívat na to nehybné umělé tělo ležící v jeho vaně. Vypadalo jako jeho manžel, ale jen vzdáleně. Jako by se nějaký velmi zručný sochař pokusil Sherlocka zvěčnit, ale i přes jeho um se mu to nepodařilo, protože Sherlock byl prostě až příliš dokonalý, aby ho mohla nahradit nějaká hmota. John to věděl, a přesto nemohl říct ne šanci, znovu Sherlocka vidět.

Přesně za hodinu se z koupelny ozval hluk. John by si vzal zbraň, jenže tu dal už před rokem Mycroftovi s tím, že je to pokušení je příliš veliké. A tak vzal alespoň flašku rumu, kterou měl pro všechny případy schovanou ve skříňce (měl své slabé chvilky.)  John se přesunul ke schodům, ze kterých už byli slyšet kroky. A v tu chvíli ho uviděl. Končetiny měl stejně vyhublé a bledé, jako vždycky. Vlasy měl mokré, přesto nádherné kudrnaté. Jediné, co kazilo celkový dojem byla ta chůze. John nevěděl v čem přesně byl ten háček, ale Sherlock měl prostě trochu jiný způsob chůze.

„Ten rum je pro mě? Vždyť víš, jaký je můj názor na alkohol, Johne.“

Flaška se roztříštila o podlahu, když ji John v šoku upustil. Byl to přesně ten samý hlas. Přesně ten samý hlas, který si tak často stěžoval na nudu, hlas, který Johnovi odmlouval, že hlad nemá a že není unavený, byl to ten hlas, který mu sténal do ucha, když se spolu milovali.

John přistoupil o krok blíž, aby si „Sherlocka“ lépe prohlédl. Přesto si udržoval bezpečnou vzdálenost.

„Neboj se, já tě neukousnu,“ řekl ten barytonový hlas se známkou pobavení a „Sherlockova“ ústa se zvedla do úšklebku, který byl tak moc Sherlockovský, že John na chvíli málem zapomněl, že to, co před ním stojí není opravdu jeho manžel. Zatřásl hlavou, aby si ji pročistil a začal uklízet střepy.

„Nechceš mi s tímhle pomoct?“ zeptal se „Sherlocka“.

„Věřím, že jsi natolik zdatný, že to zvládneš sám.“

Ach, tady to bylo. Takhle by Sherlock odpověděl zhruba rok po tom, co se poznali. Po tom, čím vším si prošli, se ale změnil. Dospěl. Občas Johnovi i sám nabídl svou pomoc.

John douklidil podlahu a přemýšlel co dál. Rosie je u Molly, o tu nemusí mít starost. Měl by… měl by „Sherlockovi“ nabídnout něco k jídlu?

„Ehm… nechceš toast nebo něco?“

„Ne. Já jíst nepotřebuju.“

„Jo, to už jsem slyšel tolikrát… jdu ti udělat něco k jídlu.“

„Johne.“

„Ano?“

„Já tím myslím, že jíst opravdu nepotřebuju.“

Johnovi to konečně došlo. Jasně, tohle není Sherlock, není to živá osoba, která by potřebovala jíst a spát a která by měla normální tělesné potřeby. Musel se skoro zasmát nad tou ironií. Sherlock se zezačátku snažil chovat tak trochu jak stroj. Potlačoval své tělesné potřeby a někteří mu na to málem i skočili. Ale John ne. John moc dobře věděl, že jakmile v noci odešel do svého pokoje, šel Sherlock najít v kuchyni něco k snědku, nebo že po náročném případu usnul na gauči a vypadal o deset let mladší.

John také věděl, co se Sherlockem dělalo to, když na něj přes kalhoty sáhl. Obyčejně se prudce nadechl a ani ne za dvě minuty se na Johna vrhnul.

John si stoupnul malý kousíček od „Sherlocka“ a položil mu ruku na tvář. Zvláštní textura. Jen to bylo na kůži až příliš hladké. A hlavně to byla kůže mladého Sherlocka, který ještě neměl všechny ty vrásky. Vrásky, za které mohl z větší části John. I když si často přál, aby mohl vrátit čas, ty vrásky vymazat, nakonec to vlastně doopravdy udělat nechtěl. Bylo to součástí Sherlocka a jejich minulosti. Připomínalo mu to, že se má vážit každé společně strávené chvíle, protože dřív byli věci všelijaké.

John „Sherlocka“ políbil. Bylo docela překvapující, že i tenhle mladý „Sherlock“ uměl tak dobře líbat. John se snažil nemyslet na to, že v tom není žádný cit a že jediný, komu tvrdne, je on sám.

„Myslím, že bude lepší, když budeš dnes spát na gauči.“

„Když tě to potěší.“

„Co tím myslíš?“

„Jako bych snad potřeboval spát.“

„Ach… no jo, já zapomněl.“

…

John nemohl usnout. Vědomí toho, kdo je v jeho obýváku mu prostě bránilo ztišit mozek. Nakonec vstal, aby si udělal šálek čaje.

„Sherlock“ seděl u stolu a byl naprosto nehybný. Tak nehybný, až to bylo děsivé.

„Ehm…“

„Johne. Noční můry?“

„Vlastně jsem vůbec neusnul.“

„To já taky ne.“

John ten komentář ignoroval a šel si udělat čaj. S teplým hrnkem v ruce si pak sedl ke stolu vedle Sherlocka.

„Takže, co vlastně děláš, když spím?“

„Nic.“

„Nic?“

„Co bys chtěl abych dělal?“

„Já nevím. Hrál na housle? Dělal experiment? Trucoval? Cokoli.“

„Dobře, příště to udělám.“

John zakroutil hlavou. Musel se štípnout do ruky, aby si ověřil, že se mu tohle všechno nezdá, že to není jen další z jeho prapodivných snů. Nebo nočních můr? John už si nebyl tak jistý.

Najednou měl neskutečnou chuť se na „Sherlocka“ vrhnout. To s vámi prostě dva roky bez sexu udělají. Nedá se tomu zabránit.

A tak natáhl ruku a promnul „Sherlockův“ rozkrok. „Sherlock“ se na něj podíval, výraz nečitelný. Ať se John snažil, jak chtěl, v Sherlockových kalhotách se nic nedělo.

„Tohle nemá smysl.“

„Co se děje, Johne?“

„Tvoje libido očividně nefunguje.“

„A co ode mě čekáš? Jsem jen stroj.“

„Teď nevím, jestli to myslíš obrazně nebo ne. Přesně tohle bys totiž řekl i dřív.“

„Pokud chceš sex, tak mi to prostě řekni. Můžu to zapnout a vypnout na povel.“

„Můžeš to… to si ze mě děláš srandu…“

John věděl, že by teď měl odejít. Měl by si konečně uvědomit, že tohle je špatný nápad.

„Zapni to,“ zavrčel.

„Přesuneme se aspoň do ložnice? Ta je na sex určená, ne?“

„…“

…

„Jo, ještě trochu!“

„Já se snažím.“

„Očividně ne dost.“

„Jak myslíš.“

„Oh… proboha, Sherlocku, kde ses tohle naučil?“

„Automatické nastavení.“

„Automatické… víš co, prostě buď zticha nech mě se aspoň udělat.“

„Kdyby ti to netrvalo tak dlouho…“

„Co, máš tam snad nastavený i časovač, po jak dlouhé době se máš udělat?“

„To by bylo dost směšné, nemyslíš?“

„Tohle celé je směšné.“ _Směšné a smutné zároveň_ , pomyslel si John. Když skončili, cítil se ještě hůř než před tím.

…

John rozložil deku na kraji prosluněné louky a pokynul svému společníkovi, aby se posadil. Díval se na moře a nechal své myšlenky odplout. Užíval si to ticho. Nechal slunce prohřát jeho kůži a pod prsty nahmatal trávu. Jak nádherné je být naživu.

„Víš, co mi chybí nejvíc?“

„Hm?“

„To naše ticho.“

„Johne, právě jsme zticha byli, než jsi nezačal mluvit.“

John zavrtěl hlavou. „Není to stejné. Podobné, ale ne stejné. Jsi tady, ale přitom tu… nejsi.“

„Sherlock“ mlčel a John přemýšlel, co by mu na tohle řekl opravdový Sherlock. Nejspíš by řekl něco jako _: „Johne, tvoje logika nedává smysl.“_ nebo _„A pak že já jsem divný, to ty tu sedíš a bavíš se s robotem_.“ _nebo „Proč jsi s sebou vzal tolik jídla? Neočekáváš snad, že budu jíst?“_

Sherlock by řekl něco, čím by nadlehčil atmosféru. Asi jako tehdy… _„Sherlock je ve skutečnosti dívčí jméno.“…_ Na situaci tenkrát nebylo naprosto nic směšného. A přesto to John nevydržel a rozesmál se. Cítil se mizerně, ale Sherlock tu byl pro něj. Nebo na jejich svatbě… _„Bereš si Johna Watsona, v dobrém i ve zlém?... My máme to zlé za sebou. Teď už nás čeká jen to dobré.“…_ Nebyla to tak úplně pravda a oba to věděli, John se ale i přesto v tu chvíli cítil neskutečně šťastný.

Pocítil vztek. Chtěl emocionálního Sherlocka, ne tuhle chodící krabici bez citu. „Skoč z toho útesu.“

„Dobře.“ Sherlock vstal a opravdu se chystal skočit.

„Panebože… tohle vážně nejsi ty.“

„Ale řekl jsi-“

„Odkdy sakra posloucháš, co ti říkám?“ John měl chuť ho vzít a zatřást s ním, aby do něj dostal trochu rozumu.

„Jsem zmatený, řekneš něco, ale chceš abych udělal něco jiného.“

„A co nějaký pud sebezáchovy, hm? To bys vážně jen tak skočil a znovu mě opustil? Tohle prostě nejsi ty! Nejsi to ty!“ John postupně zvyšoval hlas, dokud neřval z plných plic a dokud sám netlačil „Sherlocka“ k okraji útesu. Jednou rukou ho držel za vlasy a druhou mu drtil rameno. Hlasitě dýchal a v uších mu hučelo. Tohle musí skončit. Musí jít dál. Musí Sherlocka nechat jít.

„Johne…“

„Sherlockův“ obličej byl zkřivený bolestí a strachem.

„Musím. Tě. Nechat. Jít.“ snažil se John přesvědči spíš sám sebe, než kohokoli jiného.

„Já nechci umřít.“

Johna, jako by něco bodlo do srdce. Tuhle větu už někdy slyšel… Ach… Začal ustupovat. Na tohle nemá. Nemůže to udělat. Chvíli trvalo, než zklidnil své dýchání.

„Pojď domů, musím vyzvednout Rosie. Můžeš jí pak přečíst něco na dobrou noc.“

…

Rosie nadšeně sfoukla šest svíček na svém narozeninovém dortu.

„Všechno nejlepší.“ John ji objal a políbil do vlasů.

„Díky tati.“

„Tak, teď si můžeš rozbalit dár-“

„Můžu donést kousek dortu Sherlockovi?“

Johnovi zmizel úsměv z tváře. „Ale on-“

„Prosím tati. Mám přece narozeniny!“

„Dobře, ale jen pro tentokrát. Víš, že o tom nesmí nikdo vědět. Mysleli by si pak o nás špatné věci.“

John otevřel dveře na půdu a Rosie po nich vylezla nahoru. John pak poslouchal jejich rozhovor.

„Tady máš, schovala jsem ti kousek. I když táta s tím moc nesouhlasil.“

„Děkuju, Rosie. Jsi moc hodná.“

„Vím, že bys nechtěl přijít o mé šesté narozeniny.“

„To máš pravdu.“

John schoval svůj obličej do dlaní, aby zastavil proud slz, které se draly na povrch.


End file.
